Thermal imaging cameras are thermographic cameras that provide information on heat signatures of objects. By rendering infrared radiation as visible light, thermal imaging cameras enable users to visualize the temperature of elements in a scene. Thermal imaging cameras are typically handheld and integrate an infrared sensor with a display unit.
Despite the progress made in the field of thermal imaging cameras, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to thermal imaging cameras.